No One Said It Would Be Easy
by sauceynana
Summary: Sydney learns more about Vaughn's sister, and Emma meets someone new.
1. Emma

Hi, this my first attempt on Alias Fan Fiction, so please be kind and review:) any constructive criticism..lol is great appreciated.  
  
I am going to say this takes place after the passage part 1, the Bristow family made it home safely, so everything is back to normal, well as it can be:)   
This story is an idea that has been in my head, for a while, it will have S/V, since I am big fan of them...:)  
None of this character's belong to me, except Emma and Elaine. So please Bad Robot don't sue me  
  
  
  
Washington DC  
  
I can't believe that I had to take the SAT's Emma said looking at the envelope in her hand.  
  
Well come on, when you decide to take a brake after high school then decide to go back, what do you expect, her friend Elaine said. OPEN IT she added excitedly.  
  
You open it! Emma said giving her the envelope. Fine, I don't know why you are so worried, everytime you took a test in high school you got a perfect or near perfect score, she told her opening the envelope.  
  
Hurry UP! Emma told her. Silence overtook the room. Emma said quietly.  
  
1600, you got a freaken 1600!! she said giving her friend a hug.  
  
  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Sydney walked into the warehouse, she was going to see Vaughn, she was happy that she wasn't going to see him for a counter mission, but she had no idea why he had called her, he had called her in the morning with their trademark, Joey's Pizza'  
  
she said coming up behind him, she slightly startled him.  
  
she said with a smile. I didn't hear you come in, is all he said.  
  
I noticed, she said. before Sydney could finish she saw her father and a blindfolded Will coming in.  
  
What's going on? Syd asked. Will asked still blindfolded.  
  
Sorry, Will, security measures, Jack said removing the blindfold. No problem, he said and gave Sydney a quick hug, with Vaughn turning away.  
  
So, why are we all here, Sydney asked. Will had information on Project Christmas, I asked your dad to bring him here, Vaughn explained.  
  
Weren't you asked not to investigate anymore, Jacked asked scornfully. Yes, but that didn't mean I couldn't do it on my own, he told him.   
  
Why did you want my dad and me here? Sydney asked. I am not sure, but I thought it was important for you two to be here, he said.  
  
What did you find? Vaughn asked.   
  
Remember how I told you last week, that I found 40 names on the list of kids who scored really high on the Standardize testing, the thing is it originally was 41 names, but someone threaten the reporter not to mention the 41st name well actually the first name, Will explained.  
  
Vaughn asked. Because she scored the highest score in Standardize testing history, I managed to talk to the someone who helped the reporter on the article, he gave me the name of the girl,, well women now, it took me some begging. The odd thing is that someone had been keeping track of her, but after high school they couldn't track her, because she didn't continue to go to school, he finished explaining.  
  
So, she was a sleeper agent, Sydney pondered. Maybe, what's her name, Jack asked.  
  
One more thing, whoever was tracking her, may be able to track her again, she recently took her SAT's, the girl scored at 1600, Will told them.  
  
Sydney commented, she received odd looks from everyone, What? that is impressive, she smirked  
  
Her name, Jack asked again.   
  
Emma, Emma Vaughn, he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~another a/n: I have a question, does anyone know the year Vaughn's father died? I have been trying to find out, but I can't. Also, is the format of the story ok?


	2. Twenty Years

A/N thank you guys so much for the replies! Sorry i took so long for me to update, but I was weary about this chapter, I hope you like it. If anything sounds confusing just ask me. Don't forget to reply, thank you in advance:)  
  
A special thank you to Danielle for proof-reading:)  
  
  
  
**No One Said It Would Be Easy- Chapter 2  
By: nana  
  
**Chapter 2  
  
My sister? Vaughn said.  
  
You have a sister? Sydney asked him, but he didn't answer. Vaughn continued to stare at Will for more information. Will decided to continue with his information when he noticed that Vaughn wasn't going to answer Sydney.  
  
So, she is your sister, I wasn't sure, then again I don't k now many Vaughn's, Will explained.  
  
You have a sister, Sydney said more than ask this time.  
  
Vaughn snapped, and immediately regretted his tone. I'm sorry, he told her. She smiled and he knew she accepted her apology.  
  
Will, the forty names you gave Vaughn, were forty children who scored 100. So how does that make Emma Vaughn have greater impact than the other forty children. Jack asked.  
  
My earlier explanation was a little confusing. Yes, all 41 kids scored 100, but Emma was the only ones who scored the same from 2nd grade to her junior year in high school. Will continued to explain.   
  
_He knows more about my sister than I do' _Vaughn thought._  
  
_Where does you sister live now? Jack asked Vaughn, breaking his train of thought.  
  
She lives in Washington DC, he told them.  
  
  
**  
Washington D.C.  
**  
So, Miss 1600, where are you planing to go? Elaine asked Emma.  
  
Lets see, where can a 27 year old go to college... Emma pondered out loud.  
  
Oh, come on, don't let the age factor get in the way again, we discussed this, you are never to old to go back to college, she told her best friend.  
  
I know, so I decided to go look at the UCLA campus tomorrow, she told Elaine.  
  
Wow, that's on west coast, Elaine said sadly.   
  
Emma said in sad tone also. Hey! I am not saying anything, I know that since we meet at the old house, you have wanted to go their, so can I just start missing you now, she said coming around sitting next to her.  
  
I didn't say I was applying, Emma countered back. Elaine responded.  
  
So, are you going to call your brother? she asked.  
  
Why would I? Emma responded a little to defensively.  
  
Well, he is YOUR brother, he LIVES in LA, you are going to LA, you're gonna need a place to stay, Elaine said matter-of-factly.  
  
I can stay at a hotel, Emma responded.  
  
Do you even know, were your brother lives in Los Angeles? Elaine asked.  
  
_No_. I haven't seen him in 20 years; I am going to go pack, Emma said quickly and left to her room.  
  
**  
LA Warehouse.  
**  
I'll page you after I talk to Devlin, Jack told Vaughn.  
  
They had all decided that Jack would talk to Devlin, and most likely, Devlin would agree to send Vaughn to get his sister and bring her back to LA. She would be put in a safe house until we find out who is trying to recruit her.  
  
Jack took Will back home. Sydney and Vaughn were left alone in the warehouse. Any day of week Vaughn, wouldn't mind being alone with Sydney, but he knew the questions were going to come and he didn't want to get into answering those questions, at the moment.  
  
I'll see you later, Vaughn said calmly avoiding eye contact with Sydney, he didn't even wait for her to say good-bye and started to walk away. Sydney called him out and he stopped. _Is it possible for someone to have this much power over someone, Vaughn thought.  
  
_She walked towards him and took his hand, she guided him back to the crates in the warehouse.  
  
You do know we have been here for a while, Vaughn told her, trying to tell her it was already to dangerous for them to be here.  
  
A couple of minutes isn't going to kill us, she said. Vaughn gave her a weird expression.  
Bad choice of words, she told him, and he laughed.  
  
Shouldn't you call her, your sister? Sydney asked him. Devlin mostly like will send you, she added_  
  
_ Vaughn answered quickly.  
  
Vaughn, why didn't you tell me you had a sister, Sydney asked hurt, that he wouldn't tell her.  
  
Vaughn tried to bring some humor into their tense conversation, You didn't ask me, he said. _Well, that didn't work,' he thought.  
_  
Sydney, my sister is a topic I don't like getting into, he told her sternly.  
  
Fine, sorry for trying to be a friend, she said angrily leaving the warehouse.  
  
Nice one Michael, he said to himself.  
  
  
Sydney walked quickly to her car, she didn't understand why Vaughn didn't want to talk to her about her sister, she wanted to find out more about her. She got into her car and took out her cell phone, she was about dial when she noticed a folder on her passenger seat.  
  
**Thought this might help.  
-will  
**  
Will, you know me to well, she said and drove off to her house.  
  
Sydney checked her house to maker sure that Francie wasn't home, she then went into her room and locked her door, and sat on her bed, she started reading the papers in the folder.  
  
Name: Emma Marie Vaughn.  
  
_She has greens eyes just like Vaughn, Syd thought looking at the picture clipped on the folder.  
  
_Parents:   
Mother: Marie Dolerme Vaughn  
Father: William Michael Vaughn (deceased)  
Siblings:   
Michael Vaughn; brother, DOB 11-27-68  
_Damn, his birthday already past, Syd thought.  
  
_Education History:  
1980-1981 Oceanside Private Education Center; CA  
1981-1985 St. Mary's Institution Boston; MA   
1985-1989 Elsmore Middle School; NY, NY  
1989-1993 Northwood High School; PA   
  
She only went to school in California for kindergarten, Syd said rereading the papers.  
  
_Vaughn, hasn't seen his sister since she was 7, _Syd realized._  
  
_The ring of the phone broke Sydney's train of thought, it was her dad, he told her to meet her in the Central Task Office in half in hour. She left a quick note for Francie and went out the door.  
  
  
She arrived to find Vaughn talking to Kendall and Devlin, he was receiving instructions, he spotted her and walked towards her.  
  
Syd told him more calmly than the last time she saw him.  
  
he said. About earlier, he said, but Sydney cut him off.  
  
Its your business, she said.   
  
Devlin is sending us to DC to retrieve my sister, he told her.  
  
He is sending us' together, Sydney said a little amazed.  
  
Yeah, he said I might need back-up, your my back-up, he said with a smile.  
  
Cool, when do we leave? she asked.  
  
In four hours, in fours we leave for DC, he said drifting more away saying it the second time.  
  
Are you ok? Sydney asked worried. Yeah, see you in four hours, he said and walked away.  
  
_Damn protocol,' _Syd thought and went home._  
  
  
_It was one in the morning and Sydney had arrived at LAX, she went into a private waiting area, she hope Vaughn was their already. When she walked in, he wasn't their, she sat down and starting reading some magazine. She was interrupted by a female attendee.   
  
Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn is already on the plane, she said.  
  
Thank You, Syd said and followed the women. She walked into the plane and saw Vaughn drinking something and reading.  
  
she said siting next to him.  
  
I came early, he said. The attendee came up to him, Can I get you something else, Agent Vaughn? she said bending down next to him. Sydney was shocked on how openly the attendee flirted with him, it bothered her.  
  
Vaughn looked up, and his face was right in front of hers, he smiled his one million dollar smile and said no. _he flirted back! _  
  
she said giggly. She was about to walk away when Sydney grabbed her arm and brought her back down, looked at her nametag.  
  
Sydney said bittersweetly. I'll have a diet coke, he tone more defiant.  
  
I'll be right back with it, she said and left. Sydney turned around to see Vaughn who was trying to contain a laugh.  
  
What so funny? Sydney asked a little peeve.  
  
Nothing, it just looked like you were about to kick the attendee's ass, he said with a cryptic smile.  
  
I don t think, _Amber,_ it acting appropriately, considering that she openly flirting in a CIA jet, were it's mostly likely bugged, and she can fired, she said defensively re-thinking her response.  
  
The plane is not bugged, Vaughn replied.  
  
she said. Either way she shouldn't be flirting with you, she added again.  
  
She is kinda cute, he said immediately regretting his words.  
  
You think she is cute, then again you have a thing for blondes she said.  
  
No, I like girls with brown hair, he responded, and thought he saw Sydney blush.  
  
This is your captain, please fasten your seat belts we are about take off'  
  
  
  
  
Reagan Airport  
  
I don't know what's with you and taking your early early morning flights, Elaine said helping Emma with her luggage_  
  
_It's four in morning, my flight leaves at five, come on, help me check in and then you can go back home and sleep, Emma said getting her ID out.  
  
You better bring me something good back, Elaine playfully told her best friend.  
  
I'll try, but I don't think Jennifer Aniston will let go of Brad Pitt so easily, she retorted.  
  
I'll settle for Noah Wyle. Elaine shot back.  
  
They made it to the gate, Well, I will see you in a couple of days, she told her friend.  
  
Be careful, and have fun, Elaine said hugging her good-bye.  
  
I'll see you soon, Emma said and walked into the lounge.  
  
  
Emma took a seat and waited for her flight, she was getting bored, when a handsome blonde man, a little older than her, not by a lot came towards her.  
  
Can I sit here? he asked in a British accent.  
  
she said. I am Emma, she introduced herself.  
  
I am David, David Sark, he said.  
  
  
  



End file.
